Book I: The Elder Scrolls Tales: A Skyrim Tale
by ncdogg
Summary: This is Book I: A Skyrim Tale of The Elder Scrolls Tales. Athena Wolfguard ventures across Skyrim searching for her destiny and identity. She faces dragons, Jarls, beasts, and romances all while trying to save the land and people she loves the most.
1. Chapter 1

**My stories are copyrighted and it's illegal to duplicate my characters not belonging to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and duplicate them.**

**You can find the rest of this fanfiction on my profile under the URL labled The Elder Scrolls Tales.**

Chapter One: My First Day in Skyrim

I awoke, dazed and distraught, by the sound of a horse carriage beneath me. It rattled and swayed with the rocks and bumps in the dirt path and men sat around me on the benches. Pine trees and small shrubs surrounded the path, the hills laden with snow, and mountains saluted the horizon. The fresh aroma of bark and wild flowers filled the air; it looked to be early afternoon. My hands were bound and horses led the way in the front and the back of our carriage. To my right, a man with dirty blonde hair and a royal fur coat had a handkerchief covering his mouth. Two other men sat opposite of our seat. The man across from me had on royal blue cloth, with chainmail underneath. It had leather straps for his weapons and at the waist. He looked like a soldier. The man sitting next to him had black hair, and wore burlap clothes that appeared filthy and torn.

The man in front of me, closest to the driver, looked at me after I finally leveled my head and then spoke:

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

I looked to the man with the rag over his face and at the dark haired man across from him. I didn't know who the man talked about; they both looked untrustworthy to me.

Then the black haired man spoke:

"Damn you, Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy."

Stormcloaks? I hadn't heard of them before. I looked around for a way to escape, but seeing as how the guards behind our carriage were following closely, I would get caught. The man continued:

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." I looked at the gentlemen across from me, now associating him with the word "Stormcloak."

"You there." The black haired man said to me. I looked at him, "You and me – we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I knew I was no Stormcloak, but what I didn't know is why I got caught in the ambush with these men anyways. I couldn't remember anything that had happened before I woke.

The man across from me looked at the black haired man answering, "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

The driver then shouted at us, "Shut up back there!"

I looked at the wooden floor of the cart and wondered if I had any family. I wanted out, I didn't know where were heading, but it didn't sound good. The black haired man ignored the guard though, and spoke once more.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" he asked looking at the man with the fancy fur cloak and covered mouth. This oddly angered the man adjacent from me.

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." I instantly looked back at the man with the coat. I had been so distant and withdrawn from politics, I didn't understand. Why would the Empire capture their own king?

Now astonished at the words the man spoke, the dark haired man spoke to Ulfric.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?" His voice suddenly filled with fright, and this startled me. If this man was the leader of a rebellion in the Empire, then wherever we were heading, it wasn't going to be good, especially if they thought I was associated with him.

The man across from me said with a very calm voice:

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits." 'Sovngarde,' that was a word I had heard before, but never understood what it meant.

The black haired man was now in a panic, and glanced about, his eyes wide.

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening."

The man across from me ignored the black haired man's obvious panic and continued casual conversation with him, as if they were taking us to a place filled with honey and kegs of mead.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?"

"Why do you care?"

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." I wasn't a Nord, but the man was right, if I was heading to my death, then I wish I could remember where I had come from, but I couldn't.

"Rorikstead. I'm…I'm from Rorikstead."

A soldier shouted from the front of the line, "General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!"

A different voice answered back, "Good. Let's get this over with."

We were headed to have our heads stripped away from our necks. No wait out, no escaping; this was it, and I couldn't even remember anything at all. We had arrived to a city, its gates opened to our carriages and horses with its large brick wall surrounding the interiors. We emerged into a town with small wooden houses with hay roofs. Flags waved on large wooden posts and people walked about as if it was another day.

The thief, still scared, spoke once more.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh, Divines, please help me." I knew he prayed to the gods and I felt his pity, as we edged deeper into the village, my heart pounded in my chest.

The soldier across from me stared behind our carriage.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor." My feelings for these two Stormcloaks were mixed, I had small amounts for sympathy for them, and after all, we were heading to our death sentences together. Part of me, however, felt anger towards them for getting the thief and I caught up in this situation in the first place.

"And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." My anger grew ever slowly inside me at his racist remarks. I wasn't an elf, but I wasn't going to be mean to other races because of my misperceptions of them. We rounded a corner and headed in between two large brick watchtowers and houses. He continued yapping away.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in."

I didn't know who he spoke of, but the town name sounded familiar.

"Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

The carriage continued through the town, we were getting close to the end. I could see the horses ahead stopping and they were letting prisoners out and lining them up, then I heard a voice behind me. It was a man with his son on the porch.

"You need to go inside, little cub."

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers."

"Inside the house. Now."

"Yes, papa."

I then heard the driver as the horses hooves on the stone slowed, "Whoa!"

We had arrived on the other side of town, an arch that led to a different party of the village opened the way beside where the carriages were dropping off prisoners. We pulled in next to them as soldiers called commands, "Get those prisoners out of the carts! Move it!"

The black haired man asked the man across from me, "Why are we stopping?"

"Why do you think?" he answered, "End of the line."

_This is it, then . . . this is where my life ends_, I thought to myself. Our horse pulled in next to the other carriage and then the driver went to join the other guards who were unloading the prisoners and lining them up.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us." The soldier sitting across from me said. He appeared so cool and collected about the fact that he was about to die. My heart pounded faster than ever and I started to sweat.

"No! Wait! We're not rebels!" the thief yelled to the soldiers, but they didn't listen to him.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." The soldier from our carriage told him.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!"

I followed him as we stepped off the carriage. I could see the house where the little boy had gone inside and a horse stood behind the soldiers who faced us.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." The soldier ordered as he held a quill and a record book. I stepped behind Ulfric.

"Empire loves their lists." The soldier who sat across from me scoffed.

The soldier called reading the list from the book.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric stepped off towards the block with the other prisoners as the Stormcloak called to him.

"It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric."

The soldier continued with his list.

"Rolof of Riverwood."

The Stormcloak followed Ulfric. I had finally learned his name, it was a shame I would never get to really learn anything about him.

"Lokir of Rorikstead."

The thief squirmed in his bindings.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he panicked as he stepped towards the guards, and then started to flee for the gate we had entered.

"Halt!" the soldiers commanded, he ignored them, and fled for his freedom. Two of the guards with bows withdrew their arrows; it only took one shot and he collapsed to the ground.

"Anyone else feel like running?" one of the guards off to the side eyed me and I shook my head.

"Wait. You there. Step forward." The soldier ordered and I did as I was ordered, "Who are you?" he asked.

I hesitated, trying to remember, but couldn't think of my name, so I answered something quick.

"Athena."

"You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman." The man solemnly stated. He called me kinsman, which made me realize that I must be a Nord.

"Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list." He asked the soldier next to him.

"Forget the list," the woman in the steel armor with red leather stated, "She goes to the block." Even though I wasn't sentenced to death, I was still ordered to die.

"By your orders, Captain." The man with the record book replied and then looked back to me.

"I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland… Follow the Captain, prisoner." So I followed her to where the other prisoners were standing. There stood a large tower behind them, and in front of me, a block with a basket in the front to catch the heads. A monk stood beside the headsman, ready to read the last words we would ever hear.

A soldier approached Ulfric, who quietly stood and listened.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use the power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."

Ulfric sighed behind the cloth covering his mouth. I didn't know what the soldier meant by "the Voice," this land obviously had many secrets that I would never get to know.

"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." The soldier continued. Judging by his armor, I concluded he was of high authority. He wore the same armor as the Captain who ordered me to die. A faint screech in the distant filled the chilly air, it carried far and it was formed by something big. We all paused, no one made a sound, but the horse who shook in their bridles; it echoed far then faded away.

"What was that?" the soldier with the record book asked.

"It's nothing. Carry on." The soldier who spoke to Ulfric dominantly stated.

"Yes, General Tullius." I looked back at the man with the shaved head and the dazzling armor. So this is who Rolof was staring at on the way into the city. I suddenly had admiration for the high-ranking official and his majestic armor.

"Give them their last rites." The Captain commanded the priestess.

"As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" she began, but was interrupted by a Stormcloak to my right.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" he approached the block, he had red hair, not like Rolof who had blond, and bent before the block.

"As you wish." The priestess said.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning." He angrily demanded. It bewildered me to see a man take death so courageously, and I knew I was next in line. The Captain pushed on his back with her foot so his head hung over the block above the basket.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" he asked as his face pointed towards the headsman. The executioner lifted his great axe and in one swing, the Stormcloak's head plopped into the basket, a little bit of blood gushing out of his severed arteries. His body slowly turned over to the ground.

"You Imperial bastards!" another Stormcloak shouted.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Rolof despondently prayed.

"Next, the Nord in the rags!" the Captain ordered, pointing at me. My heart pounded faster and faster, and then the roar returned. It sounded closer this time as it pierced the morning sunlight, maybe a few miles in front of me.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" the man with the record book worriedly asked.

"I said, next prisoner!" The Captain demanded and I apprehensively stepped closer to my death.

"To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." The Captain pushed me to the block and I faced the executioner whose face was covered with a mask. I could smell the blood from the Stormcloak filling my nostrils and my stomach felt uneasy from the sight of his disembodied head. As I stared towards the tower, I knew this was the end. This was it, there would be no more trying to find myself, find out who I was, or even starting anew. Then the snarl came quick, and it came proudly. A giant beast flew from behind the mountain and towards the town.

"What in Oblivion is that?!" one of the guards cried.

"Sentries! What do you see?" the Captain asked.

"It's in the clouds!" the soldier yelled.

He came in swooping towards the tower as the executioner lifted his axe. He landed atop and it shook the whole earth; he bellowed out an unforgiving cry. His wings were blacker than night and his scales were pointed and resembled death; he was majestic yet terrifying, horrifying yet wonderfully powerful. The headsman fell to the ground as dust picked up from the beast's landing. His eyes burned with hatred and they were red like blood.

"DRAGON!" the soldier shouted. The headsman found his footing, but was knocked down again when the dragon gave out a large growl, but it wasn't a roar, it was shouting! It knocked the headsman back down, and then I noticed the clouds in the sky swirling about above the beast. I needed to get away! Then it gave out another cry, and cluster of wind came hurling toward me! The soldiers began shouting orders and I rushed to my feet.

"Get the prisoners to safety!"

"Everyone run!"

"Follow me!" Rolof stood before me and we rushed into a nearby tower, closest to the house with the little boy.

"Jarl Ulfric! What was that thing? Could the legends be true?" Rolof asked as Ulfric stood near the door.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric replied, "We need to move now!" he ordered.

"Up through the tower! Let's go!" Rolof cried.

I didn't hesitate to race up the brick stairs. There was a man working on moving some stones out of the way, but when I got to the top, the right side of the wall busted open and I saw the head of the dragon peering in; his eyes glowing brightly, some of his teeth jaggedly sticking out of his mouth. Then he spoke:

"Yol…Toor…Shul!" and then fire shot forth from his great jaws. I stumbled backwards a bit. He then flew away, circling the sky. Rolof appeared next to me.

"See the inn on the other side? Jump to it-" I looked down to the burning building and fear pulsed through my legs, hindering me from making the leap, "Hurry!" he shouted and I closed my eyes as I tumbled into the burning building. My leg had a sharp pain in it, but I paid it no attention. I headed toward the other side and fell through a hole in the floor, to the first floor of the inn.

I could see the dragon above the building and then made a quick escape to the guards, who ordered us to stay back. With us, I saw the little boy who was out on the porch with his father. The dragon flew around us.

"I have to find General Tullius, you stay with the boy." Was all I could comprehend from the Imperial soldier. He ordered me to follow him and we ran down the path, past the executioner block and in between a building and the wall of Helgen.

"Stay close to the wall!" he shouted back to me.

Suddenly the dragon landed above us, right on the wall. His black wing completely shaded me, and he shot fire from his mouth again at some people I couldn't see beside the building.

"Quickly, follow me!" the General shouted and I followed him up the stairs to the middle of the road where soldiers were firing flaming arrows at the dragon. We ran past them, through a burnt building, and out the other side where more soldiers were found doing everything they could to bring him down. I stopped and turned to look behind me, the beast flew over us, screeching and flapping his huge wingspan loudly.

I turned back around and continued behind the General under an arch where men with bows and arrows shot at the dragon. We almost made it, when the dragon spewed flames at us; some of which hit me and the soldier above us caught completely on fire.

Rolof met up with us after the dragon flew away.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine. I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde." He madly shouted over the commotion.

"Come on, follow me!" Rolof ordered.

"Come on, into the keep!" Hadvar called. In a split second, I chose to follow Hadvar. I didn't like Rolof's attitude or racial slurs.

We entered a spacious room with beds, tables, chests, and weapon racks. The stone was brown with green smudges on it, and the entire Keep was dimly lit with few torches hung on the walls and some chandeliers. The beds were wooden with beige, scratchy blankets and feather pillows.

"Looks like we're the only ones who made it. Was that really a dragon? The bringer of the End Times?"

I looked at the floor; I had no answers to his questions. I just wanted out; I wanted to start fresh and never look back. I never wanted to remember where I had come from or what I had done. I would get a job, maybe fish for a living, and live happily on a farm. That's what I wanted at the moment, but I didn't know if I was going to live or die.

"We should keep moving. Come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." Hadvar said quietly. I stepped towards him and held out my hands. He took out his dagger and cut the rope. I could still hear the dragon roaring outside.

"There you go. Take a look around, there should be plenty of gear to choose from. I'm going to see if I can find something for these burns." He walked behind me to the chests at the feet of the beds.

I approached a chest on the far left side of the room, near some tables, and opened it up. I found some Imperial light armor and some boots, a sword, and the key to the Keep. I tried out the sword; it felt cold in my hands, but swung swiftly and powerfully. I found some gold on the table near the entrance and in another chest an Imperial helmet. I got the other sword from the weapon rack, and then we headed through the hall and to the left, then through another hall where a closed gate blocked the entrance to the inner room of the Keep.

He pulled the chain to the gate and it flew open. I could hear voices, a man and a woman, on the other side talking, and we rushed in to find two Stormcloak soldiers resting. They noticed us then charged with weapons drawn. We fought back, killing them both. I looted their bodies. If we were going to make it out alive, I was going to need armor just in case the Imperial armor I was wearing got damaged in combat. I took the fur boots and gauntlets, and a cuirass off one of the men. I put on the gauntlets and I felt a little safer in my clothes. I took their weapons which consisted of a greatsword, an axe, and a warhammer.

Hadvar opened the gate, and we hurried down the stairs of the Keep. We took two rights and ended up in a long hallway with doors on the left side. We heard the dragon crying, and then the bricks came tumbling down, blocking off the rest of the hall.

"Damn, that dragon doesn't give up easy." Hadvar said frustrated as he approached the immovable stones that now blocked our path. There was one door though, that we could go through, so we would have to take a detour. We walked through the door to find more Stormcloaks.

"What're you doing? The Imperials could have potions in here!" One of them said. Hadvar and I charged at them. The first one put up a good fight, but took a stabbing to the chest. The other one I got behind and thrust my sword through his heart. I found it better to equip the two swords I had for better attacks.

"Look around for any potions. They'll come in handy." He told me. I got some meat that had been placed above the stove, a Magicka potion, a healing potion, some salt, and other potions found in a barrel. I also took the Stormcloak's battleaxe. Then I headed to Hadvar who stood next to another door which led to the other side of the blocked hallway.

We took a left and scurried down a few steps, rounded the corner and appeared just a staircase away from the torture room.

"The torture room. I wish we didn't need these." Hadvar said a little disappointedly. I understood him, and I suddenly respected him for not wanting to turn directly to violence. We came to some Imperials fighting off a Stormcloak.

"You fellows happened along just in time. These boys seemed a bit upset about how I've been entertaining their comrades." The torturer said.

"Don't you even know what's going on? A dragon is attacking Helgen!" Hadvar urged. I looked around and found a book and a knapsack. It had some gold and a potion in it. Then I headed to the area adjacent to the stairs, where a large caged area had some counters surrounding the perimeter. There was some gold and a dagger.

The torturer continued talking with Hadvar while I scrounged the place for anything useful. I then found some lockpicks laying on the counter.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hadvar shouted, "A dragon is attacking! We need to move!"

The torturer seemed to pay no attention to Hadvar's warning though, and as we were about to leave, Hadvar turned to one of the cages where the prisoners were kept.

"What's that?"

The torturer rushed over though and blocked his path.

"That's nothing."

"Open this cage. Here's some lockpicks." He handed me some more picks, and I went to working on the cage lock which held a dead mage, a Magicka potion, and some gold.

"There's no way out." The torturer's assistant said behind us as he followed.

Afterwards, we headed down the hallway at the other end of the room where jail cells lined both sides. One in particular held a skeleton that had some gold and a coinpurse. I took the money, and continued following Hadvar down the end where a torch lit the hall, and we turned to the left down another flight of stairs. Bodies and skeletons lay lifeless in hanging cages in the new corridor, some of which contained money. I took it, and then approached Hadvar who stood before a busted wall.

We headed through the hole, into the tunnels, which were lit by beacons of burning wood.

"Where in Oblivion are we supposed to go?" a voice asked off in the distance.

"Just give me a minute." Another said.

"The prisoners are escaping!" Hadvar shouted and I unsheathed my two swords, racing across a bridge that led to the left of the new opening. Four Stormcloaks were gathered around, and it appeared as though we had entered a sewer. Water rushed through the grates over rocks, and down a ways pass some moss that hung over a tunnel.

We headed back up the stairs to find two more Stormcloaks ready to attack. I noticed some spilt oil on the ground and remembered a flame spell I had learned. I lit it ablaze and it consumed one of the Stormcloaks as it rose with the heat. The torturer's assistant didn't make it through the battle…

After the prisoners were dead, I looted their bodies, obtaining a bow and some arrows. We headed down a short tunnel that had a drawn bridge that covered the exit. Hadvar pushed the lever and the bridge fell forth, presenting a new passage. We raced across to what appeared as a cavern, we took a right, down some steps, when the whole cavern shook. The ceiling caved in behind us: there was no turning back.

"Damn it. There's no going back, but I guess we're lucky that didn't come down on top of us." I nodded in agreement, "We'd better push on. I'm sure the others will find another way out." We rushed down the next flight of stairs to the water that trickled over the rocks. We followed it as wind whistled from a tunnel, which we headed into, still following the water. There was dead end a little ways ahead, but a new entrance to the right. Reluctant, Hadvar looked to me and said:

"Ah, I guess it doesn't go anywhere. I guess we better try this way." So we headed down the right path. I noticed small cobwebs clinging to the walls and some bones on the floor of the path. When we neared the end of the path, I spotted large spider webs lining the columns that held up the cavern and the walls of dirt and stone.

In an instant, two large spiders and three smaller ones leapt towards us, shooting venom and clawing with their potent legs. After defeating them, Hadvar and I started to the left.

"What next, giant snakes?" he asked. I had never seen such large insects before, and this just added to my fear of this mysterious world. I could feel the wind as we followed into a dip in the path to another cavern-like opening. We had found the water again, but it was much deeper. I knew we were getting close to the place of its gathering.

We followed the raised dirt beside it which had been eroded away for the path of the water. Oddly, there was a cart with a coinpurse and cups in it and then Hadvar immediately went to a whisper.

"Hold up. See that bear over there? I'd rather not tangle with her. See if you can sneak without waking her. If you're feeling lucky, here's a bow." He handed me a long bow and I crouched the ground, "Go ahead, I'll be following and watching your back." I crept as quietly as I could toward the rather large bear. Her black fur glimmered in the light that shone through the gaps in the ceiling. I got to the outer edge of the light, before she heard me, waking with a fury.

I went in for the kill, cutting at her jaw which she charged into, and then she lay lifeless in her sleeping spot. Skeletons of humans and deer were scattered around her body, then I continued with Hadvar through the tunnel. We went straight, past a dirt column, and rounded it, then headed down another dip. As I looked to the ground, I noticed blood and it frightened me. I didn't know what waited ahead, but I calmed myself, knowing I had Hadvar with me. We went towards the small lit stone bowl that had burning wood in it, took a sharp left, down another dip and that's when I noticed the snow pouring into the tunnel.

"This looks like the way out. I was starting to wonder if we'd ever make it!" He happily said, and we sprinted to the exit, and out into the bright light . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**My stories are copyrighted and it's illegal to duplicate my characters not belonging to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and duplicate them.**

**You can find the rest of this fanfiction on my profile under the URL labled The Elder Scrolls Tales.**

Chapter Two: Whiterun

"Wait!" Hadvar said, and then ducked behind a nearby rock. I joined him when I noticed the great dragon flying over us then vanishing into the distance.

"Looks like he's gone for good this time. But I don't think we should stick around to see if he comes back." He said while he arose.

The hills of the great world were lined with trees, which were frosted with snow. The path had cobblestone that dotted the way and a large river rushed energetically over the rocks, swallowing everything in its path. We started our way, down the hill, while running Hadvar looked to me and spoke.

"Closest town from here is Riverwood. My uncle's the blacksmith there. I'm sure he'd help you out." We continued as I nodded to his statement, "It's probably best if we split up. Good luck. I wouldn't have made it without your help today."

I stopped in the path watching him run, I glanced around, but I knew I wouldn't survive one day out here alone and rushed to catch up to him.

"Listen, you should go to Solitude and join up with the Imperial Legion. We could really use someone like you." I never thought about joining an army, the thought unsettled me a little. I wanted to just settle down and collect my thoughts; maybe find a tavern, have a hot meal and something to drink, then buy a house with the money I receive from the equipment I don't need. We headed down some curves and I noticed a gap in some trees.

"See that ruin up there," I looked to the north to find a large structure with separate beams forming what seemed to be a path, "Bleak Falls Barrow. When I was a boy, that place always used to give me nightmares. Draugr creeping down the mountain to climb through my window at night, that kind of thing. I admit, I still don't much like the look of it." The thought of a zombie climbing into my bedroom sent chills through my spine, but I shook it off as we continued down the hill and around a curve. We neared three large stones that stood in a triangle on a slab of rock.

"These are the Guardian Stones, three of the thirteen ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape." I approached one with a dwarf equipped with armor.

"Go ahead. See for yourself."

I activated the stone and a white beam shot down from heaven and connected with the stone. A constellation glowed above the carving of the dwarf and I suddenly felt more deadly. He approved of my choice and we headed down the path, now closer to the river

"Listen, as far as I'm concerned, you've already earned your pardon." He told me. I was behind him so he couldn't see me grinning. Technically I was a free woman, and now I could start my life over.

"But until we get that confirmed by General Tullius, just stay clear of other Imperial soldiers and avoid any complications, all right?" I nodded, now running at his side.

We continued down the path as it ran alongside the river when we had a run in with some wolves. They took us by surprise, but after some knees to the face and a couple of stabs, they bled into the road.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me. We're almost to Riverwood." Hadvar gladly stated, and then we continued as we neared a large overlooking "bridge." A guard patrolled the area pacing up and down the wooden planks. Hadvar slowed to a walk, and as we entered the city, I found a new sense of security. I felt safe now, even though the town was exposed and had no defensive wall. We walked a little ways to a forgery.

"It's quiet enough. Come on, there's my uncle." Hadvar said directing towards the blacksmith.

"Uncle Alvor. Hello!" Hadvar called to the blacksmith. The man put down his equipment and came to the edge of the porch.

"Hadvar? What are you doing here? Are you off leave from…" then he got closer and saw Hadvar's scars and bleeding wounds, "Shor's bones, what happened to you, boy?" his voice had crescendoed.

"Shh.. Uncle, please. Keep your voice down. I am fine, but we should go inside to talk." Havard hushed.

"What's going on? And who is this?" Alvor turned his attention to me.

"She's a friend. Saved my life, in fact. Come on, I'll explain everything, but we need to go inside." Hadvard urged.

"Okay, okay. Come inside, then. Sigrid will get you something to eat and you can tell me all about it. We stepped into Alvor's house. When we first stepped in, a large bed sat before us, with a chest at the foot, a table at our left already set with plates and food, and at the right a dresser and small kitchen table. A fireplace flickered, lighting most of the room, and a rack holding a kettle containing stew boiled over the smoke. A little girl sat on the end of the bed, swinging her feet carelessly beneath her.

"Sigrid! We have company!" he called and a woman emerged to the far left side of the house, where stairs led to the basement. She had a maroon apron on and light brown hair.

"Hadvar! We've been so worried about you! Come, you two must be hungry. Sit down and I'll get you something to eat."

"Now then, boy. What's the big mystery? What are you doing here, looking like you lost an argument with a cave bear?" Alvor asked.

"I don't know where to start. You know I was assigned to General Tullius' watch. We were stopped in Helgen when we were attacked…by a dragon." Hadvar answered.

"A dragon? That's ridiculous. You aren't drunk, are you, boy?"

"Husband, let him tell his story." Sigrid pushed.

"Not much more to tell. This dragon flew over and just wrecked the whole place. Mass confusion. I don't know if anyone else got out alive. I doubt I'd made it out myself if not for my friend here." Hadvar looked at me, and then continued, "I need to go back to Solitude and let them know what happened. I thought you could help us out. Food, supplies, a place to stay."

"Of course any friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine. I'm glad to help however I can." Alvor delightfully replied.

They went on to talk about the war, Alvor made it very clear that he wasn't really for the war, but he definitely wasn't going to join up with the Stormcloaks.

"What can you give me for supplies?" I asked finally.

"I've got clothes and food, take whatever you need."

I graciously took some food from him and a couple of potions.

"You must do something for me though. The Jarl needs to know if there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt." I nodded and he thanked me.

I slept there for that day and woke quite early the next morning feeling well rested. I needed more supplies though and decided to go to the Riverwood Trader. It was just across the street, through the door underneath the balcony of the building. I pushed the wooden door opened to step inside a yellow tinted room, lit only by candles, with a bar to the right side of the wall in front of me. To my diagonal left was a table with some plates and some wine and between the bar and the table was a lit fireplace. A man stood behind the counter along with shelves of merchandise. A woman was off to the right in the walkway yelling at him.

"Well one of us has to do something!" the woman shouted.

"I said 'no!' No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!" the man shouted back.

"Well, what are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!"

"We are done talking about this. Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that."

I approached the man, now seeing that their squabble had ceased.

"I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open. Feel free to shop." "Did something happen?" I asked.

"Yes, we did have a bit of a…break-in. But we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing: an ornament, solid gold, in the shape of a dragon's claw." He ashamedly admitted.

"I could help you get the claw back." I offered.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in from my last shipment, it's yours if you bring my claw back. Now if you're going to catch the thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town."

"So this is your plan?" the woman said after he explained my destination.

"Yes. So now you don't have to go, do you?" he smirked.

"Oh really? Well I think your new helper here needs a guide." She pompously replied.

"Wh—no…I… Oh, by the Eight, fine. But only to the edge of town."

The woman and I both walked outside.

"The way to Bleak Falls Barrow is over the bridge out of town. My name is Camilla, by the way." We began walking down the path, past the blacksmith's, the inn, and underneath the second "bridge."

"My brother wouldn't explain where he even got that claw. He's a secretive one." She said looking over her shoulder to me.

We arrived to a short bridge that went over the river.

"Just follow the path that leads northwest, it'll take you to Bleak Falls Barrow."

I nodded and crossed over the river and began my journey up the small mountain. I met some bandits along the way, but they didn't bother me. I came to some stairs and above me I saw the separate arches that Hadvar had pointed out on the way to Riverwood. It looked magnificent covered in snow and ice.

Some bandits spotted me and I raised my shield after noticing one had a bow. He fired once, and then I sprinted at him and sliced him in his gut. Another one, an orc, came running at me with his warhammer raised but I slit his throat before he could make his move. The third one I stabbed in his chest and then looted their bodies. They didn't have much on them, just some bracers and a little bit of gold. I walked up the steps underneath the arches to the big stone doors with carvings in them.

The carvings were intricate and swirled about the door like dancing butterflies on a page. They were mostly swirl designs and features that looked like dragons. I pulled the large metal rings to open the metal doors into a dark room that looked ancient. Stone had fallen through over the years, and some light peaked in from holes in the roof. Dead skeevers, which were rat-like animals, lay dead all over the floor. Then I spotted bandits up ahead near the hallway. I crouched down, not wanting to be seen and slowly crept up the steps to the right to find a dead bandit on one of the closed coffins. I took the gold in his pocket, and then I turned to my left, now facing the bandits and the hallway.

I got out my bow, took an arrow out of the quiver, steadied my aim and fired at the woman standing near the little fire. It hit in her shoulder, and before I could get up to finish them off, they began attacking each other. The woman must have thought the other male bandit had shot her; I wasted no time to interrupt their quarrel and killed them both. After taking their gold, I unlocked the nearby chest with some lockpicks, it had some gold in it and a silver garnet ring.

I then headed down the stairs into a narrow tunnel-like hallway. I walked straight into some spider webs, giant spider webs, like the ones back in the Keep. I feared there would be more spiders to face, but instead, I had entered a turn to the left, and in the right side of the wall were two rustic, blackish brown "tables." On the surface were burial urns, which contained some gold pieces. I took them, and then continued down the new hall, which turned to the right after a few feet. More stairs, which meant I was going in deep into this newly found tomb.

The walls and floors had roots from the trees outside creeping their way into the structure. They appeared like thin fingers reaching for the treasures of the building. I crouched down, and made my way to the bottom of the stairs. There was an entryway on my left with stairs, but had been blocked off with plant growth and fallen bricks, so I continued straight where the hall turned to the right, still sneaking in the dimly lit halls. At the end of this short hall, there was a midsized beacon lit on fire to light the underground crypt. The hall then turned to the left, more stairs leading deeper into the tomb, and at the floor, right before a hill up, I found some tables, pots, and a bookshelf. I wondered why someone would want to make camp in this dreaded place. I could hear the wind travelling through the tunnels, and it gave me chills, so I headed up the quaint hill. I tumbled down the drop off on the other side, not realizing that it had crumbled away.

After picking myself up, I brushed off and continued deeper on my adventure. I curved around the hall, where rocks had blocked the path, crept down a few steps where I now saw a doorway. Inside I saw a bandit patrolling the area with a torch. I readied my bow, he walked off a ways and through the new room, at the other end, I saw a metal gate. In the center of the room, I spotted a lever, but then I realized the bandit wasn't patrolling the area. He pulled the lever trying to open the gate, but thousands of needles fired at him and he lay dead on the spot. I sneaked inside, still being overly cautious. To the right where some damaged stairs that led up to a balcony and at the top of the balcony were some stones in the wall with pictures on them.

From left to right, there was a stone with a snake, the middle stone had fallen away, down to my ground which also pictured a snake, and the last showed a fish. I looked around, and to my left I found three more stones, with the same pictures on them. Except these were different, one had an eagle, the middle had a fish, and the third had an eagle as well. I looked back towards the first three stones, and then approached the second set (the ones on the first level.)

I realized I could turn them, and so I rotated the first to a snake, the middle to a snake, the last to a fish and went to pull the lever; the gate opened and I ducked back down into my sneak mode. I had to be getting close to the end, surely, little did I know though that I was far from it, but I continued onward. In the new room, straight ahead, a table, a large burial urn, a chest, and some candle stands sat on a raised area of the floor.

I found a healing potion on the table and then focused my attention on the chest. It contained some gems, some gold, and some poison. I took it all, then grabbed the soul gem out of the candle stand and continued on my way. At the left side of the room, in the center of the floor, a wooden spiraled staircase led downward. I carefully and quietly snuck down the steps, when some skeevers came at me from the bottom out of the door. I killed attacked them, struggling to keep quiet, then headed through the doorway.

There were more spider webs, some empty burial urns, and a flickering beacon in the area. The center presented a table with an unlit candle and a Fire Blast scroll. I took it then continued forward through the tunnel, down a dip in the floor. I heard a voice then.

"Is…is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling?" it sounded uneasy and frightened. I continued sneaking through the long tunnel, past smaller spider webs, to another midsized beacon that was barely staying alive. I had entered into a mess of spider webs, they were everywhere. I turned left and found that the way into the next room had been blocked off by a thickly spun web and I chopped at it with my swords. When I got through, there were arches all along the outer area of the room, granting free access, and I entered it when out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a man struggling in a spider web. He had evidently gotten himself trapped and now asked me to free him.

"Look out!" he suddenly shouted as a huge wounded spider floated to the floor. It raised its two front legs then came crawling swiftly at me, I took a few stabs at it, but it came back for more. This spider was tough, and I knew it wouldn't go down easy; it shot venom at me from its furry fangs, and then clawed at me with its feet. It hit me hard, and it hit me well, because I fell to the floor. I grabbed some healing potions as it started to come at me once more, and gulped them down. I could hear the man shouting, cheering me on as I battled with the arachnid.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

My wounds magically mended themselves, and I rose when I remembered the poison from the chest. I got it out, bathed my sword in it, and right as the spider was about to pounce, I took a quick jab at its face. It backed away, pawing at its new cut then hissed at me, and with that, I stabbed it one last time, bringing its life to an end.

I sighed as sweat trickled down the temple of my head; I wiped it away and approached the man tangled in the web.

"You did it! You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up." he squirmed.

"Where's the golden claw?" I demanded.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden here."

"Hand over the claw first." I shouted.

"Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down, first."

With hesitation, I complied and began chopping at the web.

"It's coming loose! I can feel it."

Once the web was loose though, I didn't stop there and I didn't trust him for a split second. After he stumbled to the floor, I stabbed my iron sword into his back, killing him, and looked in his pockets. He had a journal and the golden claw. I got both and opened the leather back journal that was closed by a strap, it read:

"_My fingers are trembling. The Golden Claw is finally in my hands and with it, the power of the ancient Nordic heroes. That fool Lucan Valerius had no idea that his favorite store decoration was actually the key to Bleak Falls Barrow._

_Now I just need to get to the Hall of Stories and unlock the door. The legend says there is a test that the Nords put in place to keep the unworthy away, but that 'When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands.'"_

I didn't understand it, but the last part stuck out to me. I would have to think about it until I got to this "door" Arvel wrote about. I went past his now lifeless corpse, made a right, where the hall curved left into an open area full of burial urns, pots, jugs, flowers; it appeared like a highly important memorial monument. After taking the few gold pieces, I snuck across the room to the doorway and entered a circular area with an entry on the right. I went through it and found myself in a spacious hallway with a high ceiling. I walked down the slope, through the hall which led straight to the crypt of the ruins.

I stopped dead in my path. Around me, stone beds had been carved into the walls and skeletons, embalmed mummies, draugrs, they all slumbered in their death, or that was my presumption. I slowed my pace, creeping ever so quietly through the dead's palace. I turned right after entering the larger area with more dead bodies; I noticed ahead a push plate that activated a spiked door attached to an old column, so I went around on the right side, behind it, avoiding making a ruckus. After successfully making it through the burial area, I entered another and my heart pounded behind my chest. I wanted to turn around and flee for the safety of Riverwood, but I couldn't. I was too far into the ruins now; there would be no point in turning around.

I sighed cautiously, silently, then continued straight, turned right. I wanted to be respectful, even if they were ferocious, because I wouldn't want to be woken from my eternal sleep. I made up my mind though, that if I was going to get through the ruins with my skin, I would have to fight back. I didn't though, but I continued on my way down some steps, and found myself among more corpses. The stench filled my nose, it smelled like dirt and rotting bones, and it was pungent. I could hear something that sounded like air rushing, but not quite just air, maybe like someone practicing with a sword. I gradually made my way to the left side of the room and headed straight where giant axes were swinging in a short hall. I had found the source of the sound.

I looked behind me at the dead bodies, then after some bad timing, barely made it through the axes alive. I hadn't woken the dead, though, so I let out a sigh of relief. I hadn't realized the tension in me had doubled and now I sweated even more. My face went hot and my heart was pounding too fast to feel. To my left, there was a ring on a chain and I pulled it; the axes stopped swinging behind me, then I continued to the left, to another chamber with skeletons, and then turned left. I headed down the stairs before me to a lit beacon, into another chamber with dead bodies. One resting area in particular had a draugr presented standing up in the egg shaped stone. It suddenly growled, and walked into the chamber. My eyes widened, my heart I thought would burst through my chest, and it was then that I realized I couldn't be scared anymore. I needed to face my fears, I stood up from my crouching position which drew the draugr's attention. We battled, and he fought honorably, but I killed him in a finishing swing. I crouched back down, and another draugr in the chamber next to the one I was in, woke from his sleep. I got out my bow and an arrow and fired at him. He spotted me, but I noticed oil on the floor of the crypt and used my flare spell to set it on fire. He was inching forward, and the seconds raced by, finally the gas lit up and the draugr stepped right into the heat.

He stumbled forward when two more came by from hearing the fight, I stabbed one in the chest and the other I blasted with my fire and newly found shock spell. Afterwards I stepped over their bodies, made two rights then a left, and headed into a hall that looked more like a cave then part of the ruins. The stairs were different and looked like raw rock rather than stone. I climbed up the dirt path, past the dangling roots to another part that looked like the ruins again. I went down the hill, creeping forward, scared for my life and whatever else this crypt had to offer, through a doorway into a large open area.

Running water, like the water in the Keep rushed through, a beacon on a stone slab was lit to my left, and ahead I witnessed a draugr thrust open the stone lid to his coffin that stood upright and snarl at the wind. I could tell he held a sword, and so I aimed an arrow at him and shot his back. He growled, glancing around, and I shot once more and he fell to the cavern floor. I walked to him and saw a chest by his body which I opened to find some gold and healing potions. Where the water was entering, there was a bent gate that led through a tunnel and on the wall to the right of it a pull chain. I gave it a yank and the gate noisily shot upward.

I let the water lead my path, and followed it through more roots and a very crooked dirt wall. At the end, the water continued through some vines that blocked the way, and two candles lit a new path that branched into the watery tunnel. I followed the dirt path a little ways, turned left where it branched out into a cave. No more candles, but glowing moss lit the path. I continued to follow the water through the cavern; I passed a dirt column and small waterfall all the way to where the water dropped off. I turned to my right to find a path (and a chest that contained some gold) that swirled down to the waterfall the water formed, and a draugr whom I shot once. He started to charge for me, but I shot quicker than he could run, and he fell, sliding to my feet.

The new path was now covered in white snow, and it was brightly lit with sunlight. Hopefully I was toward the end now. The path branched in two different directions: one led through a tunnel and the other led downward. I took the path downward to find a skeleton with a bit of gold and a chest with some healing potions, gold, and some armor. I took all of it and then headed back up the snowy path and took a right through the tunnel. I went up the small hill, where the path turned left, up another hill, and back into the ruins. The roots seemed thicker in this area to me, and I took a right where a table sat on the left side, but didn't contain anything useful, so I continued up the slope to an arched perimeter. I looked just like the area with the spider, but bigger somehow. I crouched down and edged to the left where I spotted a draugr pacing back and forth.

I got out my bow and aimed at him, I shot him in the gut when he noticed me. I sprang up, got out my two swords and we battled away in the lit area. I thrust my swords up and through his stomach, lifting him up off the ground, and then flung him back to the dirt. Ahead I saw an upside down 'U' shaped door. It was wooden with metal bars across it to keep it together. I stared at the door for a minute, feeling something beckoning me to go through. It was odd, really, the feeling I had, but something felt like it was somehow calling me. Something wanted me to go through that door.

I entered to find myself standing in a medium sized area, with a stone fire pit lit with claw shaped heads concluding the design. I crept around it, admiring its detail, and into the hallway that turned left. Some candles lit the hall and I eased my way down a steep slope, through the hall, then left past some more lit candles. I stopped. More swinging axes blocked the way to the other side; I stood up, timed it perfect this time and rushed through, where draugrs greeted me on the bridge that went overhead. To my left were empty stone coffins that had some gold and skeletons in them. The draugr above me started shooting arrows in my direction, and another one I could see ahead at the top of some wooden stairs.

I went towards the stairs, luring the draugr at the top down to me, I had noticed the oil on the ground and the jars with the candles hanging precariously over the glimmering gas. When the draugr got close enough, I sliced the rope that clung to the jar and it shattered its fire into the gas where the draugr stood. He caught on fire, but I had to stab him once to kill him completely. After that I rushed up the stairs to face the draugr on the bridge. He got out a sword and did something that made the hair stand up on the back of my neck. He laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha…" he smirked with his blue eyes glowing. I did a spin attack where he fell to the ground below with the other dead zombie. I paused for a brief moment.

I kept replaying the laugh in my head; it was menacing and spooky. I let out a giant breath of relief, then after taking the zombie's bow, I crossed the bridge to the new corridor with a door. I pushed the doors open to find stone designs on either side of the hall that matched the door at the entrance to the ruins. In the center of the hall, a beacon was lit, and at the end of the hall, a door with three half circle rings stood with three holes in the center circle. The center circle had a marking on it that looked like a fossilization of a claw. Each half circle ring had a picture on it: a moth, an owl, and a bear.

I remembered Arvel's journal, and pondered his last statement…

"_When you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands."_

I reached in my bag and pulled out the claw. The talons were bent and it resembled a bird's claw made entirely out of gold. I examined it and on the bottom, I noticed three circles. I looked closer to see the top one had a bear, the middle one had a moth, and the bottom one had an owl. I looked back to the door with the rings and pushed my hand to them.

They were movable, so I turned the top one to the picture of a bear, the second to the picture of the moth, and the last to the owl. I then stuck the claws talons into the three holes in the center circle, I turned it like a lock, and the three rings spun around and reset to three owls, then the door lowered beneath the floor, presenting a new passageway.

_I hope I'm almost out…_ I thought to myself as I scrambled up the long staircase. I went up and found myself in a hallway that opened up at the end into what looked like a cave. I could feel the beckon; it was stronger now and begged me to come closer.

To my left, there was a bridge that crossed over the water that ran from a tunnel, and up ahead a large concave stone structured wall had writing on it with a giant protruding stone shape that looked like a dragon's face. There were dead shrubs about and waterfalls poured out of the walls. In front of the stone wall, a coffin, a table, some urns, pots, candle stands stood in the center of the stone slab. I approached the stone wall, walking up the stairs, and I could hear it, words coming to me, it made my heart pound and my head swam with thoughts. As I got closer, three of the calligraphic symbols stood out to me, I stared at them; I couldn't take my eyes away. Then suddenly, I understood what they meant, even though I had no idea what language it was written in on the wall.

With the new knowledge, I found an urge, an impatience, and with a growing lump in my throat, I did something unexpected.

"FUS!" I shouted and air came forth from my mouth. I stared at the now toppled urns that. What had I just done? It reminded me of the dragon at Helgen who hurled a clump of air at me. In an instant, a draugr awoke from the coffin and readied his weapon.

I withdrew my two swords and shouted at him, he stumbled back a bit, but then smiled a little at me.

"RAH!" it called in an eerie shout, and I stumbled backwards. This draugr could shout, too! Then we had at it with our swords, we were equally matched, but he made one slip up by allowing me time to shout and hinder him, then performing a spin attack. I slashed and sliced at him, and then he crouched the ground, accepting defeat.

I nodded at this worthy opponent and then honorably took his life. He had fought the best of the draugrs and I admired that. I took the gold, his powerful axe, and the soul gems lying about on the table. I searched the daugr overlord and he was carrying a dragonstone, I didn't know what it was, but I took and searched the nearby chest. I took the gold, the gems, and the treasure inside it and headed up the stairs left of the stone wall. It was a narrow entry upward that was blocked off by a rock. To my right was a lever on a pedestal. I lifted it and rotated it, and pushed it back down, and then the rock lowered. I went through the curvy tunnel to a new area. Ahead, I could see the exit, and the new chamber was covered in snow.

"Thank the Divines!" I said aloud and jumped off the edge to the floor below. I looked in the chest to my right and took the potions inside, then the flowers on the pedestal with the skull. Afterwards, I sprinted to my freedom, back to Skyrim!

Night had consumed the earth, and crickets chirped around. I could see the river ahead of me and I jumped down the rocks to the grass below. Happy with my escaped from the terrifying ruins, I ran eastward back towards Riverwood. I passed a small cabin along the way to find an old lady sitting in front of her door, she told me not to worry, that she wasn't a bother. Figuring river travel would be faster, I jumped into the cool water to my right that washed off my sweat and fear, and it was faster as the current carried me east towards the town. I could even see the path Hadvar and I had travelled from Helgen to get there. Once at the lumber mill, I jumped out of the water, and entered the Riverwood Trader.

I approached Lucan, now soaking wet and wounded from the battles I faced in Bleak Falls Barrow.

"I have the golden claw." I announced proudly.

"You found it? Ha ha ha. There it is. Strange… it seems smaller than I remember. Funny thing, huh?" he happily stated, and then I handed him his possession, "I'm going to put this back where it belongs. I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister." He then set the claw in front of him on the counter. I nodded and he paid me graciously with 400 gold pieces. I bought some potions and sold some unneeded equipment before I left and then headed to the Sleeping Giant Inn next door. I was so tired, and so hungry. I stopped in, rented a room from the lady, and sat at the table to eat some bread and horker steak. Afterwards, I stripped off my damp clothes and fell into a deep slumber on the cozy cot.

In the morning, I awoke around 4AM and I still needed to go warn the Jarl of Whiterun of the impending dragon threat. I put my armor back on, ate some bread, some carrots, and drank some Nord mead then headed out and started my way to Whiterun. I followed the path that headed back to Bleak Falls Barrow, but instead of going northwest, I went northeast. Dawn hadn't even woken as I set out following alongside the river. I spotted some huge elk on the way, but before I could shoot it, it fled across the river to the other side of the bank.

I continued down a slope when I had a run in with some wolves, which I slaughtered and skinned them for their pelts. I continued wondering what the Jarl was going to do about the dragon. I didn't remember Whiterun, I still didn't remember anything about my life before, but more importantly, I wondered what I was going to do about the dragons. I pondered Hadvar's offer about heading to Solitude and joining the Imperial Legion, maybe I would join them.

I headed down the curves in the path, and then continued on following the cobblestone. I knew Whiterun was only a couple of miles north of Riverwood, and I felt myself nearing the city. When I looked up over the horizon after taking the right curve in the path, I could see the fortress through the foggy air. It was starting to rain, and when I came to the intersection in the road between two bridges and another path, I took the path that led west towards the entrance. A waterfall was heard through the sound of the rain between the two bridges and my boots were making squishing noises through the mud beneath me.

I passed by a meadery and then neared a little farm with a mill. I saw guards patrolling the road so I knew I was getting close to civilization and I felt easier about travelling. I suddenly heard a commotion though, it sounded like a woman and man, and a beast.

I looked to my left in the farmers' crops to find a man and woman fighting off a giant! He was pounding the soil with a great hammer, kicking up dust and causing a commotion. I didn't know what to think, but my immediate reaction was to help. I jumped over the brick wall up to great beast and took some stabs at him with my swords. He fell with a thud that made the ground beneath me vibrate.

The woman approached me; she had war paint across her face and wore some fur armor, I envied her awesome good looks, and yet, she reminded me of…well…me.

"You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-Sister." She approved.

"What is a Shield-Sister?" I asked.

"An outsider, eh? Never heard of the Companions? An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honor. And we show up to solve problems, if the coin is good enough."

I did need money if I was going to buy more equipment and have potions for emergencies.

"Can I join you?"

"Not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth. If you go to him, good luck." I thanked her and jumped back onto the road.

I continued onward to Whiterun, I could see the lit beacons and torches. I passed by the horse stables, and I desired to buy one; traveling would be much quicker with a horse. I walked under the wall and across the small wooden planked bridge and up the hill that swerved to the right. When I got to the top, I had to go across a draw bridge that was down and under a walk way. I saw the great doors that entered into the city and guards standing out front. I had finally made it to Whiterun.

"Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only."

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid." I professionally stated.

"Riverwood's in danger, too? You better go in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill." The guard instructed.


	3. Chapter 3

**My stories are copyrighted and it's illegal to duplicate my characters not belonging to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and duplicate them.**

**You can find the rest of this fanfiction on my profile under the URL labled The Elder Scrolls Tales.**

Chapter Three: Dragonborn

I entered the great gates of the city and found myself feeling safer than I had in a long time.

_So this is Whiterun…_ I thought to myself as I crossed the small bridge and headed straight between the inns and houses. There were torches lit everywhere that guided the way into the city. When I got to the center area where merchants sold their goods, I turned left and headed up a large flight of stairs between a water system.

Ahead of me were lattices that surrounded benches, which in turn surrounded a large tree whose branches stretched far over its radius. I continued past a building to my right and up some stairs that turned to the right with more stairs and then headed diagonally to a long bridge. At the end, two intimidated doors waited to be entered upon. I knew I had to be at Dragonsreach.

I entered into the great hall and headed up the wide flight of stairs were a long fire pit burned brightly, almost blindingly in my eyes. On the left and right side of the pit were two equally as long tables littered with glimmering silverware and tin plates, and just as appealing as the plates was the food on them. Across the long pit, a man sat in a throne, with a man dressed in blue at his right side. Above the obvious Jarl, a carving of a dragon head pierced my soul as it glared at the entrance of the great hall. A woman, a dark elf actually, came toward me with her bow drawn. I thought she would murder me.

"My lord. Please. This is no time for rash action. I just think we need more information before we act." The man in blue told the Jarl.

"What's the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors." The dark elf said now standing in front of me.

"I have news from Helgen. About the dragon attack." I explained.

"Well, that explains why the guards let you in. Come on then, the Jarl will want to speak to you personally." Her voice sounded oddly deep and authoritative.

We walked past the fire and up to the Jarl, who sat slumped over in his throne, not a care in the world.

"So, you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked."

"I should have guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this. What do you say now, Proventus?" Balgruuf turned his attention to his assistant, the man in the blue, "Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls against a dragon?"

"Milord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger-" The dark elf interrupted. Proventus chimed in, interrupting her though, but they continued to speak, they're words slurring together.

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him-" Preventus was then interrupted by the dark elf.

Jarl Balgruuf's frustration was growing, I could tell, and in an instant, he rage came with a shout.

"Enough! I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people!" he yelled. Then he turned to the dark elf, "Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once."

"Yes, my Jarl." Irileth replied affirmatively.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Preventus said with a half bow.

"That would be best." The aggravated Balgruuf replied then turned his attention back to me, "Well done. You sought me out on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a small token of my esteem." He handed me studded Imperial armor.

"There another thing you could do for me; suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps. Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and…rumors of dragons." He rose from his throne and headed for my right.

Past the long dining tables, there was an entrance to a room, where an elf stood hooded in a bluish gray robe. There was a hefty light brown desk in front of him, and a map of Skyrim to the right. At the end of the desk, in front of me, was a chest that had soul gems and papers strewn about its surface. Wooden pillars about 3 feet around held up the great ceiling of the room, so as not to crumble on top of us. On the back walls, in the left and right corner, were two more doors that led to other rooms.

We stopped in front of the desk.

"Farengar, I think I found someone who can help you with your dragon project. Go ahead and fill her in with all the details." Jarl Balgruuf calmly, but orderly told Farengar. Farengar stepped out from behind the desk and approached me.

"So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me. Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons." He sounded like he had more to say, but continued with something else, "Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say 'fetch', I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there."

_Oh great…_ I thought to myself, _another ruin…_

"What does this have to do with the dragons?" I asked.

"Ah, no brute mercenary, but a thinker, perhaps even a scholar. When the stories of dragons began to circle, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumors, impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experiences as being impossible. I started to search for information about dragons. Where had they all gone all those years ago? And where were they coming from?"

"So, what do you need me to do?"

"I, ah, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow," My ears perked up to this, "—a 'Dragonstone,' said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet – no doubt in the main chamber – and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

Thinking back to my adventure into Bleak Falls Barrow, I remembered the odd object I found that the draugr overlord held; something called a Dragonstone.

"Oh, do you mean this old stone?"

I pulled out the triangular slab of rock and handed it to him. It seemed heavier than the first time I picked it up.

"Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You already found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me."

"I got you the Dragonstone. What next?"

"That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim."

I turned to go speak with the Jarl about my next duty when I noticed Irileth racing through the great hall for Farengar's work room

"Farengar!" she sternly yelled, then when she entered the doorway, "Farengar, you need to come at once. A dragon's been sighted nearby."

My mind wanted to explode and my legs felt like fleeing for the hills, back to Riverwood. I wanted nothing else to do with these dragons, especially after seeing the destruction it brought to Helgen. Farengar approached Irileth excitedly.

"You should come, too." Irileth looked to me. I shook my head, I didn't really want to go.

_No way, I don't any part of this anymore!_ I backed away slowly.

"A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar spit out questions like they limitless then raced over to Irileth.

"I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun, I don't know if we can stop it." Irileth warned.

They walked out of the room and to the right. I decided I better follow them; after all, maybe I should go with them to help, even though I feared the worst. We walked up some stairs to the balcony that was hidden behind the Jarl's throne. There were flags all around the walls with the yellow color and horse head on the flags for Whiterun. To the right were two rectangular wooden doors and a wide yellow rug in front of it. When I turned to face the Jarl who stood in front of a table that had a military map spread across it, behind him were two more doors. Behind the table, to my left, mounted on the wall were maps of Skyrim and shelves of decoration.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the western watchtower?" the Jarl asked the guard (who wore yellow clothed armor, boots, and a guard helmet which covered his face), who stood in front of him. I joined him and Irileth and faced the Jarl.

"Yes, my lord." The guard answered respectfully.

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth ordered.

"Uh…that's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast…faster than anything I've ever seen." The guard sounded astounded.

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watchtower?" Jarl Balgruuf asked.

"No, my lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life...I thought it would come after me for sure." I didn't judge the soldier, after all, I would have done the same thing, but I wondered if it was the same dragon that attacked Helgen. I also wondered where that dragon even flew off; maybe he went to a cave far away.

"Good work, son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it." The Jarl congratulated, "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and down there." He told the Dunmer. The guard exited the room and I then stood in the guard's place.

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate." Irileth informed.

"Go. Don't fail me."

I turned to face Jarl Balgruuf, knowing what he would ask next.

"There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here." His flattery almost persuaded me, but I still shook in my boots at the thought of actually having to kill this dragon, "But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar."

I looked at the Jarl in the face now and wondered about my reward which had escaped my thoughts.

"As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please, accept this gift from my personal armory." He handed me bands of smithing which glowed green. I thanked him and now able to purchase a house of my own, I knew I would have to repay the Jarl somehow for giving me the opportunity to live in his great city.

"I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon." Farengar told Irileth.

"No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against the dragons."

"As you command."

"One last thing, Irileth. This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with." The Jarl commanded her. I knew then that he wanted most of his men to come back alive, and that was an order.

"Don't worry, my lord. I'm the very soul of caution."

I then preceded to follow her down the steps, through the great hall, and into the city of Whiterun. Darkness still shook the land, and I followed Irileth past the waterfalls and to the right. Instead of going past where merchants sold their goods, we went past houses and down a short hill, now near the entrance to the city. We stood beside a house and an inn, four men were lined up and Irileth stood in front of them. I took my place to the left of the line.

"A dragon is attacking the Western Watchtower." She began, "You heard right. I said a dragon!"

"We're so dead." The guard next to me said.

"I don't much care where it came from or who sent it. What I do know is that it's made the mistake of attacking Whiterun!" she continued.

"But Housecarl…how can we fight a dragon?" one of the men spoke.

"That's a fair question. None of us have ever seen a dragon before, or expected to face one in battle. But we are honorbound to fight it, even if we fail. This dragon is threatening our homes…our families!" she rallied.

"Now we're in for it." The guard next to me feared.

"Could you call yourselves Nords if you ran from this monster? Are you going to let me face this thing alone? But it's more than our honor at stake here. Think of it – the first dragon seen in Skyrim since the last age."

Irileth made a good point and I now felt prouder to be included in this remarkable event, even I was to die because of this beast. No one had seen a dragon for centuries, and now I would be a part of it, and if we slay it – more glory to us, dragon slayers!

"The glory of killing it is ours, if you're with me!" Irileth shouted, "Now what do you say? Shall we go kill ourselves a dragon?" she sounded so courageous and spoke successfully. I felt like a warrior now, instead of a doomed commoner facing death again.

"Yeah!" the men shouted.

"Let's kill a dragon!" one guard yelled.

We all followed Irileth, running through the gates of Whiterun. We headed past the draw bridge and followed the path west. We went a little ways then stopped behind a rock. I could see the smoke, even in the dark, from the watchtower. Small fires surrounded the place, and some of the building had been wrecked. We all huddled together and then Irileth after examining the sight, turned to face us.

"No sign of any dragon right now, but it sure looks like he's been here. I know it looks bad, but we've got to figure out what happened. And if that dragon is still skulking around somewhere. Spread out and look for survivors. We need to know what we're dealing with." She commanded.

We all headed for the damaged tower, while the others searched the perimeter, I went directly to the heart of the problem: the entrance of the tower. A startled man came stumbling down the crumbled pathway out of the tower.

"No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" I readied my new hunting bow and looked to the starry skies. I saw nothing at first…

"Kynareth save us, here he comes again…" the guard desperately warned.

I heard the familiar screech, and felt the wind rock me sideways, I looked up to see a winged creature circling overhead and then made a run for the entrance of the tower.

This dragon looked different than the one from Helgen, it was of lighter colored, but still breathed fire. I pulled out an arrow, while the guard backed to the entrance of the tower. Everyone was shouting and shooting arrows everywhere. The dragon landed on the right side of the tower with a thud and Irileth took to stabbing it with her sword. The guard and I shot our arrows at its scaly frame, but it seemed like we weren't doing much.

I rushed to the top of the tower for better aim and shot at him as he flew above me. While he flew, he shot fire down at the guards and Irileth on the ground below. I continued to shoot arrows. He landed once more, as I flung arrows left and right at him, he looked up at me and I gulped. He flapped his large wings, with a few holes in them and took to the sky. He hovered in front of me and before he could make his move, I fled for the lower floor of the tower just as he spit fire from his mouth.

I joined the guard again, but now the dragon had a vengeance for me, he landed at the entrance and blasted fire into the tower, killing the guard, but I backed away as far as I could manage. After he took off again, I went to the path that led to the entrance and shot arrows more at the dragon. He was getting tired now, and landed in front of Irileth who took great strikes at the beast with bravery. That is, until he snapped at her and she fell, exhausted from her new wounds. The dragon looked at me, and he appeared angrier than before. I didn't have a moment to think when I saw his mouth open and the bright yellow flames came hurling towards me. I flew into the tower's safety, barely making it alive.

I could hear him circling the tower on the ground and he continued trying to shoot me with his flames. I feared for my life, but I mostly feared for Irileth's; she was an excellent warrior. I stepped into the entrance of the tower.

"Hey, rancid breath, I'm right here! You want some of this? Because I don't think you do!" I shouted. The dragon rushed to the right of the tower and I flung arrows at him, over and over and over again. He shot some fire at me a couple of times, but I hit him with more arrows. Irileth rose after recovering some strength and I rushed back into the tower as he was about to shoot more flames at me. I heard the snapping of his jaws as they tried to take Irileth's life. I tried my best to shoot arrows at him from the entrance, until finally, the great beast flung his head to the air and then his body sprawled onto the ground, lifeless.

I jumped down to where Irileth stood and approached the dead creature, when suddenly, his body glowed orange, and it seemed his scaly skin was flaking away. His body appeared to be on fire, but then something astonishing happened. His outer body formed into streams of white and I could feel my own body getting stronger. Until only his bones remained, I stood back, not knowing how to react to the even that just took place. I searched the dragon, took the Whiterun armor, shield, and the bones and scales, and then I turned around to find all of the guardsmen and Irileth staring at me.

"I can't believe it! You're…Dragonborn..." one of them finally spoke.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?" I asked, now very confused.

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" I honestly didn't know what just happened to me.

"I don't know what happened to me."

"There's one way to find out. Try to Shout… According to the oldest legends, only the Dragonborn can Shout without training, the way the dragons do."

"Dragonborn? What are you talking about?" one of the guards interrupted.

_Shout? What does he mean by 'shout?'_

"That's right! My grandfather used to tell stories about the Dragonborn." Another guard said, "Those born with the Dragon Blood in 'em. Like old Tiber Septim himself."

"I never heard of Tiber Septim killing any dragons." The other replied.

"There weren't any dragons then, idiot. They're just coming back now for the first time in…forever!"

"But the old tales tell of the Dragonborn who could kill dragons and steal their power. You must be one." The first guard looked to me again.

"What do you say, Irileth? You're being awfully quiet." The third guard said looking at Irileth.

"Come on, Irileth, tell us, do you believe in this Dragonborn business?" the second asked.

"Hmph. Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you don't know anything about." She sternly said, "Here's a dead dragon, and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down a dragon is more than enough for me."

"You wouldn't understand, Housecarl. You ain't a Nord." One of the guards said.

"I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things just as outlandish as this." She angrily replied, "I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword over tales and legends."

I then remembered back in Bleak Falls Barrow, my fight with the draugr overlord, after I learned the words on the stone wall. I felt the lump in my throat and the urge again, and then out it came.

"FUS!" a gust of wind knocked all of them backwards.

"That was Shouting, what you just did! Must be. You really are Dragonborn, then…" the first guard said to me. I approached Irileth, she would know what I needed to do next.

"That was the hairiest fight I've ever been in, and I've been in more than a few. I don't know about this Dragonborn business, but I'm sure glad you're with us." I decided I should head back to the Jarl, on the way back east, dawn finally started to peep over the mountains' heads, and I found an old deer skull on the side of the road. I decided to try out my new power on the victim.

"FUS!"

The gust of wind made it tumble a ways, then I heard something that shook the entire earth and it sounded like God shouting to the world. I looked around, the hair standing up on my neck, no one was there. I then ran for Whiterun, not knowing what had just happened, but surely someone would know what to do next.

I got to Dragonsreach and entered the Great Hall, approached the Jarl who sat in his throne.

"So what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" he asked.

"Turns out I may be something called 'Dragonborn.'" I informed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**My stories are copyrighted and it's illegal to duplicate my characters not belonging to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and duplicate them.**

**You can find the rest of this fanfiction on my profile under the URL labled The Elder Scrolls Tales.**

Chapter Four: The Greybeards

"Dragonborn? What do you know about the Dragonborn?"

"When the dragon died, I absorbed some kind of power from it." I answered.

"So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you."

I didn't know what he spoke of, but it made me think of the loud boom when I was practicing Shouting on the way back to Whiterun.

"The Greybeards?" I asked.

"Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World." There was that word Generally Tullius said to Ulfric on the day of my execution: "The Voice."

"What do the Greybeards want with me?"

"The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice – the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are the Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift."

"Didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun?" someone interrupted, "That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in…centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora."

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here? Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, what, 'Dragonborn.'" Proventus stopped him.

"FUS!" I shouted towards the ceiling, but he ignored me.

"Nord nonsense?! Why you puffed-up, ignorant…these are sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Hrongar shouted.

"Hrongar. Don't be so hard on Avenicci." The Jarl stopped him.

"I meant no disrespect of course." Proventus sounded as if he were cowardly standing behind the Jarl's protection, "It's just that…what do these Greybeards want with her?" he said with jealousy in his tone, now glaring at me. I wanted to stick my tongue out at him like a child.

"That's the Greybeards' business, not ours." The Jarl answered him, "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it." Jarl Balgruuf said looking back at me.

"If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue?" he continued, "You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honor. I envy you, you know. To climb the 7,000 Steps again…I made the pilgrimage once, did you know that? High Hrothgar is a peaceful place. Very…disconnected from the troubles of this world. I wonder that the Greybeards even know what's going on down here. They haven't seemed to care before. No matter. Go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you." He told me finally, but before I left he had one last thing to tell me.

"You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the highest honor that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal Housecarl, and this weapon from my armory to serve as your badge of office. I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of those common rabble, now would we?" he handed me the Axe of Whiterun and a woman came forward to greet me, "We are honored to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn." He said in closing.

I turned to Lydia and asked her to follow me, then headed out of the Great Hall of Dragonsreach. Morning shone brightly, maybe around 8AM, and I headed down the steps to the great tree, then down the second flight of steps now passing the merchants and into Balethor's General Goods. I had a lot of equipment and gems to sell for coin.

I sold the Nordic bow I had, some Nordic arrow, an amethyst, and multiple pelts, among other things, too. With the good bit of gold I now carried in my pocket, I headed for the western gate, out into Skyrim. I wasted no time to jump off onto the guard bridge which led the way up the hill to the city gate, not wanting to waste time to get a start on my new journey.

I had just found out I was Dragonborn! That was exciting, and to think, the Imperials were about to take the head of someone quite important. Oddly enough, I mostly wanted to find out what day it was, so I turned to my new Housecarl.

"Turdas, 21st of Last Seed, 4E 201." She replied in full.

_Turdas…it's been almost a week since my execution date…_ I thought as we neared the stables.

"Wait here." I told Lydia. I had eyed these horses the first time I came into Whiterun.

"Can I buy a horse?" I asked the man who was tilling the ground.

"Suppose so. I've got one all saddled if you've got the coin." The man said.

"Here's my offer…" I handed him 1000 gold.

"You've got a deal. It's the one with the saddle."

"How old are your horses?" I asked, regretting not asking beforehand.

"None of 'em's older than nine, and the youngest is six. Now, the horse I've got for sale is seven years old, but in fine health. She's got a lot of spirit, that one. We've taken to calling her Queen Alfsigr, or just Allie for short. I expect you can name her anything you like now that she's yours."

I knew 7 was a good age for a trained horse, and she'd probably be more willing to obey me. I looked at my new mare, her black fur dark like the dragon's scales. Her eyes burned with a passion to run and she shifted in her saddle, ready for an adventure.

"You're Alcippe now…the 'mighty mare'…" I said as she snorted with approval. I swung into the saddle and we were off, heading southeast for the town of Ivarstead.

We had few run-ins along the way, just a couple of wolves and a skeever, when we arrived to the town, the Throat of the World seemed massive and intangible. It filled me with awe and amazement, and I was eager to climb it.

I walked into the nearby inn and asked the owner what he knew about High Hrothgar. He said he knew some man that delivered supplies every now and then to the Greybeards. Before I headed out onto my quest, I ate, drank some mead, and then equipped my swords. I walked out, mounted Alcippe, and motioned for Lydia to follow me and we headed towards the nearby bridge on the other side of town.

An elf stood against the short wall of the bridge talking to man who stood in the center of the path.

"On your way up the 7,000 Steps again, Klimmek?" the elf asked.

"Not today. I'm just not ready to make the climb to High Hrothgar. The path isn't safe." Klimmek said tiredly.

"Aren't the Greybeards expecting some supplies?"

"Honestly, I'm not certain. I've yet to be allowed into the monastery. Perhaps one day."

After the elf left, I went to the man.

"Passing on your way through High Hrothgar? About to make a delivery up there myself." He told me.

"Anything you can tell me about High Hrothgar?" I asked.

"I've been to the monastery many times, but I've never even laid eyes on one of the Greybeards. Not that I'd care to. Being masters of the Thu'um, they could kill you by uttering a single word. Well, not that they would. They seem peaceful, but I wouldn't want to provoke them."

"What types of deliveries do you make to High Hrothgar?"

"Mostly food supplies like dried fish and salted meats, you know, things that keep fresh for a long time. The Greybeards tend to not get out much, if you catch my meaning."

"And in return?" Surely being men of mediation and devotion, they would at least thank the people who deliver food for them to live.

"Well, it's kind of an understanding between us. I mean, it just wouldn't feel right to charge them for a bit of preserved food. Trouble is, my legs aren't what they used to be and climbing the 7,000 Steps takes its toll."

"I could do it for you." I offered.

"Really? That would be kind of you. Here, take this bag of supplies. At the top of the steps you'll see the offering chest. Just leave the bag inside and you're done."

"Anything I should watch out for during the climb?"

"Well there's the occasional wolf pack or stray, but that's all I've ever had to deal with. Shouldn't be a problem for the likes of you." He said eyeing my gear, "Other than that, watch your footing. In these wintry conditions, the stairs can be treacherous." He warned.

I took a step back after Klimmek walked away and admired the heavenly mountain, it reached farther than anything I'd ever seen. The peak wrestling with the clouds and the base crushing the earth, it took me aback at its marvelous wonder. I walked across the bridge up to the base of the mountain and looked down to Lydia.

"Well, here we go." I turned to my left and began my way up the rocky path. I was filled with fear and yet amazement of what awaited me at the peak. I wondered what the Greybeards wanted with me and why I was summoned; besides me being the Dragonborn. As I rode Alcippe up the winding path, I would have never guessed that I would be the one chosen for this journey.

Up the few steps, there was a large tablet that looked old and shaped like a throne. It had writing etched into it and I dismounted Alcippe to read it:

_"Before the birth of men, the Dragons ruled all Mundus_

_Their word was the Voice, and they spoke only for True Needs_

_For the Voice could blot out the sky and flood the land"_

I hadn't realized how powerful the Voice could be, I knew the Greybeards could Shout me off the Throat of the World, but I didn't know it could change the world. I continued to my left when the path curved up to the right where I followed the steps quite a ways. At the end of this path, it curved back to the left and I approached a man standing in front of another tablet.

I asked him what he was doing and he said something about making a pilgrimage up the 7,000 Steps. I dismounted Alcippe once more and walked up to the tablet.

_"Men were born and spread over the face of Mundus_

_The Dragons presided over the crawling masses_

_Men were weak then and had no Voice"_

Dragons ruled men? I got back on Alcippe and Lydia and I continued left up the jagged path of the Throat of the World. The path turned slightly to the right, now between a stone column and a stone wall. I continued straight where I ran into a wolf, but Lydia took care of him quickly. We rode a few steps further where a rock blocked the path that continued the steps. The path curved a bit, and then turned to the right, the steps covered in snow that now fell from the clouds not too far above.

The steps disappeared for a few feet then continued slightly curving to the left and then making a full left turn. Another wolf came barreling towards us and bit Alcippe's ankles, but was soon killed by Lydia. We continued up the path, steadily climbing the largest mountain in Tamriel and it still filled me with wonder.

We continued between some trees, the ground leveled, and then sloped upward again. The icy path was now slippery and hazardous, but we had to keep going. The steps curved to the right, broadened, and then they vanished. A stone marker with a torn red flag waved in the mountain's breeze. Up ahead I noticed another monument, some more mountain goat skipped about the wide area, and I rode Alcippe to the foot of the tablet. I dismounted to find an offering bowl with some flowers and gold pieces inside. I read the third tablet:

_"The fledgling spirits of Men were strong in Old Times_

_Unafraid to war with Dragons and their Voices_

_But the Dragons only shouted them down and broke their hearts"_

I rode Alcippe up to the right now following the continuing steps where they flattened then stepped downward. Another stone land marker with a flag on it sat to my left and I walked in between a stone column about as tall as me and a rock, then headed downward following the cracked steps. The steps headed to the right and another landmark waited on my left side and then the steps followed faced the south going downward again.

The first time I looked off the mountainside I gazed at the tall mountains in the far distance. Skyrim was beautiful with the clouds hovering gracefully around all the peaks. I could see the ground below where the trees crowded the grass. Alcippe, Lydia, and I continued though, upward and right, then across the snow covered mountain, past a landmark, downward where I noticed someone sitting in front of a monument.

I stepped around the person, now seeing that it was woman, and read the tablet:

_"Kyne called on Paarthurnax, who pitied Man_

_Together they taught Men to use the Voice_

_Then Dragon War raged, Dragon against Tongue"_

I hadn't heard of this war, but it made sense that some of us could Shout like the dragons. I wondered about this Paarthurnax, who must've been a great dragon; honorable and noble. I continued to the right and followed the flattened steps. I suddenly felt cold, but it wasn't from climbing the chilly mountainside, it was something else. I kept the feeling close, but I knew I couldn't turn around; I had to meet the Greybeards.

Now on the edge of the mountain, I passed a landmark and walked up the steps feeling closer to High Hrothgar. I looked over the edge of the Throat of the World and my gut felt queasy and my legs went tingly. It would be a long painful fall if I fell down. Dusk was starting to break now and I wanted to get to High Hrothgar before nightfall.

I rode Alcippe up a few yards when the steps disappeared and ahead was a tiny chasm with an overhanging cliff. On the top, I noticed something moving. I dismounted and crouched down, edging forward with Lydia behind me. I retrieved my bow and aimed at the white figure. I let go and when the arrow struck, I recognized the growl. A troll then leaped from the cliff and charged at us.

"FUS!" I shouted and he stumbled a bit. Lydia charged in, but she couldn't bring him down. I scurried into Alcippe's saddle and rode to the left, avoiding the cliff and the combat between Lydia and the troll. This new "path" was bumpy, but we got across and out of the troll's territory. I quickly scanned the new tablet that waited ahead, still wanting to see what they had to say:

_"Man prevailed, shouting Alduin out of the world_

_Proving for all that their Voice was too strong_

_Although their sacrifices were many-fold"_

Alcippe and I raced up the path to the left that ran behind the tablet. Landmarks guided the way and more and more stone columns dotted the path on both sides. The path started downward and some more trees appeared; past another landmark a tablet waited to be read:

_"With roaring Tongues, the Sky-Children conquer_

_Founding the First Empire with Sword and Voice_

_Whilst the Dragons withdrew from this World"_

If they withdrew, then how are they returning? Are they immortal? I had so many questions now after reading the story of how the Voice and the Dragons came to be and how Man conquered them. The path started again to my left where the wind strongly blew the snow in my face. To my left on the edge of the mountain, a monument stood with its back to the wind.

_"The Tongues at Red Mountain went away humbled_

_Jurgen Windcaller began his Seven Year Meditation_

_To understand how Strong Voices could fail"_

I had heard the name Jurgen Windcaller from somewhere, but at that moment, I couldn't remember. Maybe the Greybeards would know or someone had to, but I continued to my left again, following the steps upward when Lydia caught up to me. I didn't know if she killed the troll, but I wasn't worried about it, for now I was close to High Hrothgar. The steps continued a few feet with a broad rock wall at my right side, then path turned to the right. Snow covered the flat ground, then the steps headed downwards; I was higher than I had ever been before and the landscape seemed vast and endless.

I rode a little ways and found another tablet to my left in front of a rock:

_"Jurgen Windcaller chose silence and returned_

_The 17 disputants could not shout Him down_

_Jurgen the Calm built His home on the Throat of the World"_

Up ahead I could see the building, the tall structure made of grey stones. Night had fallen finally by then, and I kicked my boots into Alcippe's side, motioning for her to hurry. I stopped her a few steps up when another tablet caught my eye. This one, unlike the others, had a Nord stabbing what appeared to be a snake with a sword. I read the tablet beneath the statue:

_"For years all silent, the Greybeards spoke one name  
Tiber Septim, stripling then, was summoned to Hrothgar  
They blessed and named him Dovahkiin"_

I rode up to the marvelous building where up the first few steps, candles were lit and offerings were scattered about; the wall that had the offerings placed in front of it had two flights of stairs leading to doors on either side. To my right was the final tablet:

_"The Voice is worship  
Follow the Inner path  
Speak only in True Need"_

I had made it to High Hrothgar and I approached the chest that sat in front of the wall, I lifted the heavy lid and placed the supplies inside the empty chest then walked to the right of the wall and into the great doors of High Hrothgar…

When I entered the dimly lit room, I told Lydia to wait in front of the exit. I stepped into the center of the hall where on the floor, a different set of stones formed a diamond and to my left triangular wall with a candle mounted stood blocking the wall behind it with what looked like offerings. I stepped into the center and to my right two stairways headed to a doorway in the back. Pots and jars were neatly placed in the center where the wall separated the stairs. Fires were lit on either side of the room and the entire hall was carved with dragon-like designs into the black stone. The place seemed it would be haunted, though it was a place of worship and meditation.

In that instance, men in long grey cloaks with light brown beards with grey hairs that covered their necks entered the room. One in particular approached me in the center of the hall.

"So…a Dragonborn appears, at this moment in the turning of age." His voice a little raspy and yet soothing and ancient, his face covered in wrinkles, his beard tied in a knot, and his cloak hood covering his forehead.

"I'm answering your summons." I replied.

"We will see if you truly have the gift." He spoke in an authoritative voice, "Show us, Dragonborn. Let us taste of your Voice."

I stepped back a little, and then braced myself.

"FUS!" I shouted at the man. He stumbled a bit, covering his face a little, then recovered and faced me.

"Dragonborn. It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar." I approached him, now stepping out of the diamond.

"I am Master Arngeir. I speak for the Greybeards." He told me in his soothing voice again, "Now tell me Dragonborn, why have you come here?"

"I'm answering your summons, Master." I replied again.

"We are honored to welcome a Dragonborn to High Hrothgar. We will do our best to teach you how to use your gift in fulfillment of your destiny."

"What is my destiny?" I begged. I had been longing for so long to know why I was here and why all of this was happening, to me of all people. I was a mere outsider with no history of a background.

"That is for you to discover. We can show you the Way, but not your destination." He said, to my disappointment. I had so many questions that were being unanswered; one in particular was what I was supposed to do with my Voice.

"I want to find out what it means to be Dragonborn."

"We are here to guide you in that pursuit, just as the Greybeards have sought to guide those of the Dragon Blood that came before you."  
"You mean I'm not the only Dragonborn?" I asked in dismay.

"You are not the first. There have been many of the Dragon Blood since Akatosh first bestowed that gift upon mortalkind. Whether you are the only Dragonborn of this age… that is ours to know. You are the only one to be revealed thus far. That is all I can say."

With the conclusion that my destiny had to be decided and discovered on my own, I was ready to know why the Greybeards summoned this mere Nord.

"I'm ready to learn."

"You have shown that you are Dragonborn. You have the inborn gift. But do you have the discipline and temperament to follow the path laid out for you? That remains to be seen." He said, "Without training, you have already taken the first steps towards projecting your Voice into a Thu'um, a Shout. Now let us see if you are willing and able to learn."

"When you Shout, you speak in the language of the dragons. Thus, your Dragon Blood gives you an inborn ability to learn Words of Power. All Shouts are made up of three Words of Power. As you master each Word, your Shout will become progressively stronger. Master Einarth will now teach you 'Ro,' the second Word in Unrelenting Force."

The man standing next to Master Arngeir approached the diamond I stood as Master Arngeir explained:

"Ro means 'Balance' in the dragon tongue… Combine it with Fus – 'Force' – to focus your Thu'um more sharply."

"Ro…" Master Einarth said extending his arm and the calligraphy letters like on the stone wall of Bleak Falls Barrow appeared, gleaming like lava. I stepped closer to the letters, staring at them as they called to me, and suddenly I understood the words.

"You learn a new word like a master… you truly have the gift." Master Arngeir praised me, "But learning a Word of Power is only the first step… you must unlock its meaning through constant practice in order to use it in a Shout. Well, that is how the rest of us learn Shouts. As Dragonborn, you can absorb a slain dragon's life force and knowledge directly. As part of your initiation, Master Einarth will allow you to tap into his understanding of 'Ro.'" Master Arngeir said.

I faced Master Einarth again and he placed his hands together and bowed to me, presenting his vessel to allow me to absorb his knowledge. The glowing wind of blues and oranges rushed for me and I understood the word "Ro."

"Now let us see how quickly you can master your new Thu'um." Arngeir said, "Strike the targets as they appear. Breath and focus."

I stood back, closer to the triangular wall, and waited with my newly found Thu'um. One of the Greybeards approached the center of the room.

"Lo…Sah!" it said in a voice that sounded like a draugr. A blue void appeared and then a specter appeared in a cloak.

"FUS RO!" I shouted and the ghost tumbled then faded.

"Well done. Again." Master Arngeir told me. Another Greybeard stepped forward.

"Lo…Sah!" it said once more and the same ghost appeared.

"FUS RO!" I shouted once more and it stumbled backwards.

"You learn quickly. Once more." Arngeir said.

"Lo…Sah!" the last Greybeard shouted and the specter appeared one final time.

"FUS RO!" I shouted and it faded into oblivion.

"Impressive. Your Thu'um is precise. You show great promise, Dragonborn." Arngeir praised, "We will perform your next trial in the courtyard. Follow Master Borri." A Greybeard to my left started walking up the steps that split two ways and I followed him through the entryway that presented two large bronze colored doors. We stepped outside into the snowy courtyard. To my right, a large circular platform and a way up the rest of the Throat of the World. A wall surrounded part of the courtyard. The wind howled between the trees and to my left were two short columns like the ones up the 7,000 Steps. I stood between them and turned to face the doors.

The Greybeards walked into the courtyard and approached where I stood. Arngeir approached me and spoke over the loud wind.

"We will now see how you learn a completely new Shout. Master Borri will teach you 'Wuld,' which means 'Whirlwind.'" I turned to face Master Borri who stood behind me. He did as Master Einarth did, stretching out his arms over the snowy ground.

"Wuld…" he spoke and glowing letters in the dragon language appeared.

"You must hear the Word within yourself before you can project it into a Thu'um." Master Arngeir told me. I stared long and hard, absorbing the knowledge of the word, until I understood Wuld.

"Approach Master Borri and he will gift you his knowledge of 'Wuld.'" Master Arngeir commanded. Master Borri put his arms together, and then opened up his knowledge of Wuld for me to understand. I caught on quickly, now knowing the potential of my new Word.

"Now we will see how quickly you can master a new Shout." Master Arngeir instructively said, "Master Wulfgar will demonstrate Whirlwind Sprint. Then it will be your turn." I turned around and noticed the large gate that had bars like a spider web.

"Master Borri." Master Arngeir turned to look at Borri.

"Bex!" he called. The gate swung open.

"Wuld!" Master Wulfgar shouted and practically teleported to the other side of the gate, where they closed after he passed.

"Now it's your turn." Master Arngeir said, "Stand next to me. Master Borri will open the gate. Use your Whirlwind Sprint to pass through before it closes." I stood between the two columns, my new Shout pressing to release within my throat, and I could see Master Wulfgar on the other side. My heart raced with adrenaline.

"Bex!" Borri called and the gate swung open again.

"WULD!" I shouted and instantly I was on the other side of the gate, using the column that was on the other side to brace myself from falling off the mountain. The gate swung closed and I smiled at my accomplishment. The gates opened once more and I went to Master Arngeir.

"Your quick mastery of a new Thu'um is…astonishing. I'd heard the stories of the abilities of Dragonborn, but to see it for myself…"

"Thank you. What's next?" I asked eagerly.

"You are now ready for your last trial. Retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller, our founder, from his tomb in the ancient fane of Ustengrav. Remain true in the Way of the Voice, and you will return."

"Who was Jurgen Windcaller?" I asked thinking about the stones leading to High Hrothgar.

"He was a great war leader of the ancient Nords, a master of the Voice, or Tongue. After the disaster at Red Mountain, where the Nord army was annihilated, he spent many years pondering the meaning of that terrible defeat. He finally came to realize that the gods had punished the Nords for their arrogant and blasphemous misuse of the Voice. He was the first to understand that the Voice should be used solely for the glory and worship of the gods, not the glory of men. Jurgen Windcaller's mastery of the Voice eventually overcame all opposition, and the Way of the Voice was born."

I thanked him for letting me learn the new shouts and for the practice and then headed back into High Hrothgar. I rushed down the steps and told Lydia to follow me and we stepped out onto the Throat of the World once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**My stories are copyrighted and it's illegal to duplicate my characters not belonging to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and duplicate them.**

**You can find the rest of this fanfiction on my profile under the URL labled The Elder Scrolls Tales.**

Chapter Five: Solitude

I was tired of going into caves and ruins; I wanted nothing more than to buy the available house in Whiterun and just relax. I wouldn't keep the Greybeards waiting for too long, but I would have liked to just sit back and enjoy that I was still allowed to live.

I got back on Alcippe at the bottom of the stairs, and Lydia and I continued our journey back down the Throat of the World. I still hadn't forgotten about the snow troll that lived up the path and as we neared the pathway under the cliff, I dismounted Alcippe near the edge of the mountain where I had taken a shortcut around. I got out my bow, crouched down, and aimed for the brute; a perfect hit, but a perfect way to cause trouble. It barely did any damage and he came thumping towards us with his three eyes and white fur. I jumped on Alcippe and rode her to the peak of the nearby "mountain."

Now standing too far for the troll to reach, he roared at me as Lydia took to attacking him with her sword. The troll then focused his attention on her and after a few punches and kicks, Lydia fell to the ground. Not dead yet, so I shot some arrows into him, one however missed because he dodged and it hit Lydia. She collapsed to the ground.

_Great…my new housecarl is dead and I'm stuck with a troll._ I put my bow away and shouted "fus" a few times at the troll. He backed away for a bit and then ran off. I jumped down quickly and searched Lydia's body, I took her armor and sword, shut her eyes and then bid her farewell. I got back on Alcippe and we rode around the "mountain" to the other side where the path continued. I was glad to be off that mountain, no more trolls for this Nord.

I rode into town and went to find Klimmek; I saw him off by the inn walking and raced up to him.

"Ah, good to see you again! How did that delivery go?" he greeted.

"I delivered the supplies to High Hrothgar." I happily announced.

"Quite a climb, wasn't it? Anyway, much appreciated. Here, take this for your troubles." He handed me 500 gold pieces and I thanked him. I went back to Alcippe and we rode back to Whiterun. I was tired from the trip and I decided not to go directly to Ustengrav, fearing what lay in wait at the tomb. It had to of been around 2AM by the time I left Ivarstead. I had gone the shorter route…that led through Helgen.

I rode up to the burnt gates of the city and stared at the tall walls that kept in all the bodies and the tragedies that slumbered in their place inside.

"Whoa…" I told Alcippe who reared up a little and snorted. I got down and pushed back the gates to the city. I gazed upon the ashes that were still smoking a little, even after being burnt down for a few days.

"Come on, Alcippe…" I told her and climbed back into the saddle. It was a ghost town, no one breathed, no one lived, and everything was burnt. I rode by where the little boy was told to go inside the house and feared going inside would reveal a tragedy I would rather not have seen.

We rode to some rubble which Alcippe gracefully jumped over and then we continued out of the city, after my fright got the best of me. We continued the road with no troubles back to Whiterun, and arrived just as dawn was starting to awake. Still, barely any light shone through and I still had to strain to guide Alcippe. Back at Whiterun, I placed Alcippe back in the stables and then I headed to Dragonsreach to seek out Preventus. I wanted to know what kind of gold I was going to have to pay for this house that was for sale.

"I'd like to purchase a house in the city." I told him.

"The house I mentioned earlier is still available, if you want to buy it." He told me the price was 5,000 gold and I didn't have the money. I looked in my coin purse; I was short 3,000. I needed to find some work to do and then I remembered Hadvar mentioning the Imperial Legion, somewhere in Solitude. I decided I would make the trip there.

I went out to the marker's place and bought some food, wine, and mead. I sold some more equipment and pelts I decided I would never use and then headed to the inn. I needed to rest and I slept there until about 2AM the next morning.

_Loredas, 23__rd__ of Last Seed, 4E 201_

I went out to the stables where I had left Alcippe.

"Come on, girl, it's going to be a long trip to Solitude." She whinnied happily, which I assumed meant she had a good sleep and got back into the familiar saddle. We started our journey by passing the Western Watchtower where the dragon had attacked a couple of days ago and then went to the intersection and turned to the left. After passing some Imperials and some cloaked men who told me to stay away, I passed by a giant who was herding a cow across the plains.

At the four-way intersection, I headed north towards Rorikstead, where the thief who was killed at the execution said he was from; it was a peaceful town, and after having been traveling for a couple of hours, Alcippe and I took a respite there. We sat outside on the porch of the inn and I ate some meat and bread, drank some mead, fed Alcippe then we continued our journey.

About a mile away from Rorikstead, I spotted an impending ambush. It was at an intersection where the road split two ways; one way lead to Markarth and the other to Solitude. I eased off of Alcippe and readied my bow. I hadn't been spotted, but I could see a bandit hiding behind one of the rocks beside the road to Solitude. I aimed, and after he stopped fidgeting, I let it fly into his shoulder. Four other bandits raced towards me, one went for Alcippe who fought back by pawing them with her powerful hooves. I unsheathed my two blades and leaped onto the rock then thrust downward to the bandit I had shot. Another came charging at me with an axe, but I did a spin attack and a couple of stabs and he rolled down the hill dead.

I ran back to Alcippe before I realized there were actually 5 more, instead of the original 4 that I had assumed. I helped her with the last two (she had killed the first bandit that attacked her) and they all lay piled in a heap. I sighed, out of breath, and wiped the bandits' blood off of my face. I went to the intersection with Alcippe following me and realized that they had apparently killed a traveler because a cart with a large chest stood in the middle of the road.

I opened it to find gold, potions, and some clothes inside. I then continued my travel up to a waterfall on the western side of the road, past some rocks and grass, and up ahead a bridge. I stopped Alcippe though and looked harder at this bridge. I noticed people moving about the top of the towers, as if they were keeping guard. I turned Alcippe around and dismounted her a few feet before the bridge. I then returned to the edge of the bridge, just close enough to see. I edged forward, but the person atop one of the towers on either side of the road told me to stay back. I knew they were a threat then.

It was still very dark out, being that it was only around 4AM, I got my bow back out, crouched down. I backed away slightly and aimed at the person on the bridge that hung over the road. A perfect shot, I heard some yelling and then saw them scurrying about, I slowly backed way out of sight then they settled down. When the person came back out again, I shot him and he flew off the bridge to the middle of the road. This angered the bandits in the tower.

I could see another, on the left tower, and I aimed very carefully, praying he didn't move and fired. He disappeared, dead, and then I went around the bridge and across the water. Now standing behind the left tower, behind some rocks, I crawled up hoping to see someone. I couldn't though and morning was starting to break. There would be less cover for me now that light was shining brighter. I stood there for a few hours, praying for a good shot, but nothing came up. I made a wide turn around to where the road continued and climbed up the hill. I now stood behind the camp when suddenly a frightened woman sprinted towards me.

"Oh thank goodness. I've been wandering alone for so long, I thought I'd never see another soul again!" she cried a little too loud for my liking.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened." I instructed.

"I was kidnapped by these bandits weeks ago. They locked me up in the towers near Mistwatch. I managed to pick the lock and slip out while the guard slept, but now I'm completely lost. Can you help me, please?" her face was dirty and her tunic was torn. Her hair in a mess and her eyes looked sunken and restless. I wanted to help her.

"There's a tower nearby in that direction. Do you need help going there?" I offered.

"Oh, thank you, but I should be fine now that you've shown me the way. But those bandits have to be stopped! They're at Mistwatch. Here, let me show you on your map." She pointed to a place all the way in eastern Skyrim, close to Shor's Stone, which was close to Riften.

"If you can stop them," she continued, "you'll be a true hero!" then she scurried away.

I crouched back down, placing the duty in the back of my mind for later; I would of course take care of the bandits when I had the time. I jumped across some rocks, now overlooking the camp. I could see within the tall spiked wooden fence that surrounded the perimeter. Where I crouched, I was on the edge of the inside of the camp and the outside.

I saw a Redguard bandit standing guard outside the gate, near where the hill melted into the road. After one hit, a few misses, she eventually ran inside the gate, searching for whoever shot her. She couldn't see me though, and returned to her post, where I shot her down. After surveying the premises, and seeing no bandits, I cautiously slid down the rock to the ground below and retrieved my arrows. I crawled to the open gate that entered where tents were set up and a cabin with holes in the roof stood. I looked to my left and saw nothing, then to my right and saw nothing. I crept in where a fire was lit, when my heart stopped.

An orc bandit with a rather large warhammer stood warming his hands against the fire. I gulped and then backed slowly out and shut the gate. I followed the road then climbed back up to the rock above the camp. I aimed for the intimidating orc fired, it stuck in the back of his head and he swung out his warhammer ready to attack. I fired again and then he went to searching the interior of the camp, and after he returned to the fire, I shot one last time and he slid a few feet and didn't get up. In the right tower (the tower that would be on my right if I was still on the bridge) I noticed some movement. I couldn't see the person clearly, so I shot to catch their attention. It did and he emerged into clear view. There was a tree in the way, but I could still see him slightly. I fired my arrow and it hit him in the gut. I fired again, missed, then fired once more and he collapsed.

I scanned the area and didn't see any other bandits, so I slid down the rock again and headed into the camp. I searched the orc, obtained some equipment and the arrows, I got the arrows that I had fired and missed, and then approached the old cabin.

I saw someone inside and they were singing a song. I went to the side though, near the tower, jumped on a rock then onto the roof of the cabin. I stood up and jumped up and down, trying to get their attention. They ran outside and I shot a couple of arrows at them before they ran to the tents near the dead orc. He was a Nord and he didn't come out. [There was a glitch in the game and he magically reappeared in the cabin] I looked down and noticed he was in the cabin stuck behind a table. I jumped from the roof and fired my arrows at him until he finally lay lifeless on the autumn ground.

I took the potions, armor, and weapons from the chest and the bodies of the bandits, then went back to the road and went to get Alcippe. It was around 10AM by then, and now we road across the road. I came to a bridge near a camp and crossed over where I now neared a large stone bridge. There were beams with dragon heads carved into the stone that arched over the bridge.

Alcippe slowed to a walk and we vigilantly crossed over. We had entered a town called Dragon Bridge. It was small, and there really wasn't much to it other than a guard and some peasants. I rode Alcippe to the right and we headed up a hill beside a mountainside. We came to a split in the road and I took to the right where we neared a gate-like structure and a driver and a horse hitched to a carriage.

I headed down the path that passed by the man and into the area with the stables. I dismounted Alcippe and patted her neck. It was a long trip, but we had made it alive to Solitude.


End file.
